valynduurfandomcom-20200213-history
Skha-Raabi
Overview Skha-Raabi are a race of humanoid beetles that are strong and hard working. This, combined with their extra set of pincer-arms and hardiness make them a prime target for slavers operating along the Skarab Coast. While generally hostile to any intruders in their territories, Skha-Raabi will trade valuables they have scavenged from tombs and dungeons in return for sugar. Physical Description Queen Skha-Raabi * Height Range: 12'-13' * Size: Large * Weight Range: 300-400 pounds, 800-900 pounds while pregnant * Adult Age: 2-3 years * Max. Age:40-55 years * Speed: 10 feet * Carry Weight: 600 pounds Soldier Skha-Raabi * Height Range: 4'-5' * Size: Medium * Weight Range: 100-150 pounds * Adult Age: 2-3 years * Max. Age:16-25 years * Speed: 35 feet * Carry Weight: 30 pounds Forager Skha-Raabi * Height Range: 4'-5' * Size: Medium * Weight Range: 100-150 pounds * Adult Age: 2-3 years * Max. Age:16-20 years * Speed: 45 feet * Carry Weight: 50 pounds Worker Skha-Raabi * Height Range: 3'-3.5' * Size: Small * Weight Range: 60-90 pounds * Adult Age: 2-3 years * Max. Age:16-25 years * Speed: 35 feet * Carry Weight: 100 pounds Description Skha-Raabi are as wide as they are tall, with a shiny tan back shell that they can use for defense (similar to a turtle). They have small antenna protruding from their foreheads that allow them to telepathically commute with other member. Their bodies are a tan color and segmented, much like a common ant. Their are slight differences between the different classes: * Queen: twice the size of an average Skha-Raabi, with no back shell and an extra set of arms * Soldier: larger pincer claws and a thicker backshell * Worker: much thicker legs and arms, darker tan color * Forager: much thinner back shell, lighter tan color, longer legs and antenna Attributes General Attributes * Queen (CR 5, 1.8k xp) ** STR 14(+2) DEX 4(-3) CON (4(-3) ** INT 18(+4) WIS 16(+4) CHA 18(+4) ** AC 8 HP 100 * Soldier (CR 1, 200 xp) ** STR 14(+2) DEX 11(+0) CON 14(+2) ** INT 1(-5) WIS 5(-3) CHA 4(-3) ** AC 13 HP 30 * Forager (CR 1, 200 xp) ** STR 10(+0) DEX 14(+2) CON 13(+1) ** INT 1(-5- WIS 10(+0) CHA 4(-3) ** AC 15 HP 20 * Worker (CR 1/4, 50 xp) ** STR 16(+3) DEX 11(+0) CON 12(+1) ** INT 1(-5) WIS 6(-2) CHA 4(-3) ** AC 11 HP 10 Proficiencies * Simple Weapons, Unarmed Combat, Investigation Abilities and Feats * Exoskeleton: Can't take falling damage, Resistance to piercing and slashing damage, +3 to AC * Extra Limbs: 6 limbs total (2 pincer, 2 arms, 4 legs) * Hive Mind: Advantage on attack rolls when within 30' of another Skha-Raabi, can telepathically communicate with other member within 100' * Colorblind * Detect Magic: 30' range Languages * Skitrash, limited Common Society Similar to an ant colony, with a hive colony and queen that rules a hierarchy of soldiers, workers, and foragers. Territories/Habitat * Territory: Skarab Coast, The Expanding Waste, Tears of the Sun * Habitat: Desert, sandy coast, sand dunes Names * Male: S'krit, S'krat, S'rak, S'ket * Female: K'res, K'rit, K'rat, K'et Notes Actions * Bite: Attack+3, Damage 1d4+2 piercing damage * Pinch: Attack+2, Damage 1d4 blunt damage. Target has to make STR dc 10 to avoid being held by pincers Category:Races